As I Travel The Multiverse SI-OC
by Just an IsekaI writer
Summary: Semi Self insert - Original Character first world is Rwby Mc is Cold, Logical and no qualms in Killing ( it is common where he came from ) he is A bit Gray, And has Harsh memories from his first life. English is not my language. Rated Teen for language ( probably making it M later... )


English is not my 1st language.

this is also SI Oc in a Multiverse anime, and I dont own it except my MC and story.

Also... about this Prologue...

they're technology is _VERY high_ level.

* * *

I live in Planet 1.619 or The twin of ORG.

And my species is Human, A universal type of species that already breakthrough the galaxies and build various countries in different planets.

the planet 1.619 is rather... unique, it is an exact copy of the original earth only with richer Minerals and new elements 10x bigger.

My name is Jacob, I live in Australia born in 2003, I'm an orphan and been through a lot of hardships.

Due to the Idiot Government, the planet 1.619 is full of Machine and in constant war due too scarce resources, and the alien attacks didn't make it any better...

Im not the type of guy who talk about his past but I'll make an exception.

I have... a broken family.

my mother was raped in the age of 19 and give birth of me at the age of 20 or... January 1, 2003.

My mom is a single parent and we have financial problems.

my mother took care of me, even though my mother didn't graduate in college due too our money problems.

with 8 part time jobs she have, she is busy making money for a living, so Always alone in our apartment.

playing VR.

it's kinda stupid though... Materials used for technology are almost common except for military type like vibranium Etcetera.

while Organic foods are almost rare in the market, sure there is Energy bars that keep you live but they're expensive for commoners, so me and Mom eat Artificial Food as sustenance, but they're not really healthy.

Schools are no problem because Of our level of education of the home school.

but jobs are a problem... sure, you may have knowledge on accounting , Business management Etc. but Mechanics ( Space ships and Robots manufactures ) are high in demand due too the war, and you have Billions of competitors Etcetera.

I'll Spare ya the Boring stuffs.

In Vr, There's a Certain game about Mech fight or FPS with a bit of magic in a mix in Space, a Sci fi Fantasy genre MMORPG.

it is similar too FPS but a hundred time better.

A Full body Tracking for your Character and Mech suit.

Has Various type Characters, Weapons and Mechs.

Has High Freedom open world with Unbelievable Quality.

And has an Absurd Complexity.

in the Game, it has **7 leagues** that announce your Difficulty, or how strong you are.

**Z** Class

**SSS**

**SS**

**S**

**AAA**

**AA**

**A**

**BBB**

**BB**

**B**

**CCC**

**CC**

**C**

**DDD**

**DD**

**D**

**EEE**

**EE**

**E**

**And **has a level cap of 100

in the game, Your Character is an Android that looks like a Human that you can Customize what you want.

And you can build your very own Mecha suits using the materials you collected, when you reach level 90.

But only 5 metals types of only with 2 power source.

* * *

in this game, he is only a High-mid class player .

And his Speciality Is Hand to hand Combat with his Mech suit, and taking down enemies with his mid range ( 10 kilometers ) Ultra-Plasma Assault Rifle using and Gauss Revolver.

In close combat quarters he prefers using Fist and only used His Infinity Sword [ **S- **Class ] if he is cornered or in a heavy situation.

it is a Black-Purple coloured Double edge Scifi-Fantasy English Broad sword that is almost big as him ( 25 meters while he is 30 meters ).

That Nullifies Any Regeneration for 1 hour per hit. Unless your Mecha Suit's has an **[ S ]** Class Magic resistance. or an **[ SS ] **class Spell to cure it.

* * *

**A/U : **wait... I'll do this instead since im Lazy.

* * *

Android Character.

Name : Schwarze Lagune / or Lagune

Age : 16 ( he is Ageless by the way )

Level : **100**

Looks : A Very Handsome K-pop Human with Black hair and Dull / Emotionless black Eyes

Body Build : Lean yet muscular

Literally Body Build : Vibranium [ **AAA ]** \- Class

Body Suit : ( Black ) Flexible and Durable Skin tight Space suit [ **C ] **\- Class

Weapon of Choice :

Primary : ( Black ) Plasma M4A1 Assault Rifle - [ **B Class** ]

Secondary : ( Black ) **[B] **Class Piercing Gauss Revolver [ **AA ]**

Close Combat : [ Black ] Carbon Jungle Knife [ **DDD ]**

Mecha Suit : Close Quarter Combatant

Name : Black Lagoon

Materia : **4 X**

Vibranium **[AAA]**

URU Metal **[ S ]**

Nth Metal **[ AA ]**

Adamantine **[ AA ]**

Power source :

Tesseract **[Z Class] ( **_Z means an Event Item or Speacial League, and cannot be craft by all means )_

Main Weapons :

Infinity Sword ( A mixture of URU and Adamantine) **[SSS]**

Black coloured Collapsible URU Shield **[SS]**

**Arsenals of Mech :**

S.L.A.M **[B]**

Heat tracking Missiles **[CC]**

Plasma or Energize Missiles **[AA]**

Mini Nuke X6 **[A]**

Collapsible Gauss Vulcan Canon x4 [**BB]**

* * *

While Black Colours may be Ironic for him and Edgy atleast he not an idiot who wears Light Colours in the Dark Space and terrains.

while he was playing His Country Got Nuked.

* * *

Inside the Dark Void...

Jake or Jacob was aware he's dead, after all... even in VR doesn't mean you cant feel whatever you felt IRL ( In real life )

he felt the Crushing sensations of Shock waves, forcing his consciousness away in VR and Suffered Major and minor Injuries, especially the chemicals that Burned his Inside before his vission blurred and Black out...

* * *

Click

Click

Click

Jacob : ...

R.O.B : ...

In front of jacob was a Dark void with A regular Modern Era Desk with a White Bipedal silhouette typing a Computer which is Also from the Past ( our ERA in 2020)

Jacob : Is this the lucid dream of my death...? its pretty... Bland.

He said in A Blank tone with Dull Black Eyes as if Bored of his life.

R.O.B : Now, I want you too select your world and Your wish, Don't ask any questions because im tired of it.

he then snap his fingers and Jacobs head throbs for 2 seconds As the Knowledge about Reincarnation, Transportation, Anime were Ingrained in his Head ( Only Basic Knowledge )

Jacob just Blink Twice and let out an 'Oh...' sounds.

R.O.B : Ill give ya 3 wishes and send you through the Multiverse and you can Choose your first locations, Now hurry up, also I can only allowed you 1 question For the Readers sake.

Jacob : *Blinked* I'm Sorry the what now...? wait... no... my question is... what's in this to you or what's the purpose.

R.O.B : ...Excuse me?

Jacob : Base on the information you gave me, Its only about the Gains and no Cons, what's the purpose of sending random people?, Was it... For greater Good...? then sorry for disappointing you because im not an Idiot saint nor a Hero of justice, Im also no Villain on taking over the world or Destroying Worlds because its more Work and if you have wishes... what's there to take Etcetera... But in the End they're all lead on the same question... What will you gain from it...?

The Faceless Silhouette in front of him just pause and said in amusement.

R.O.B : ...Classified.

Jacob : ...Very well, But you can keep your word right...?

R.O.B : Of course I Am.

Jacob Just grinned internally and glad tha he is off from his God damn polluted planet... Fucking humans...

He then write at the papers.

* * *

**Universe : RWBY-verse**

**World : Remnant**

**Type : Transportation **

Wishes:

**Keep my memories**

**Game avatar**

**Complete freedom.**

* * *

**R.O.B : **...

Jacob : Heh.

R.O.B just stared in silence at the last wish in Silence and Jacob just Snort.

with complete freedom, R.o.b won't be ordering him and he just gain a lot while R.O.B just lost a lot.

R.O.B : Heh... hehheeheh...

Jacob : What's funny?

R.O.B : Nobody thought of complete freedom boy, all of them are all naive after all, thinking themselves something like Speacial while grim fate awaits them, bo pun intended.

Jacob : Hmm...? Nobody thought of that...?

R.O.B : Hahahahaha!, All on they're heads are Justice, Chaos, Paradise and Harem, but mostly harem, sure there are who have thoughts like you but not full freedom, Mostly not involved with me, BUT im not the one who created IT so they are _certainly _not involved with me.

Jacob : ...Ahh, THAT kind of people huh... and also... _not_ involved with you...? ( Maybe superiors... not unexpected but seriously...? no one wished complete freedom? did greed Blind they're way of thinking and forgot the possibility of the 'Catch'? )

R.O.B : Kukukukuku, Be glad your out of the game boy.

Jacob : Game?

R.O.B : Hah!, It's a Battle royal, once you enter the Stage, which is the... hmm... let's use it on your terms... There are various Game servers which is the world you select as the battle ground, where thousands of participants not including the inhabitants, kill each other in the end of 1 year, only one can survive, if you no one succeed in 1 year, they all die.

Jacob : what about the reincarnation options,those who choose it, wouldn't they become a baby...? how can a 1 year be enough for them?

R.O.B : Isn't it obvious? they died while they're lovely Sister and Mother Raped and Killed.

Jacob : ...I get the gist of it and it mostly answered my questions, but how can I Travel in the Multiverse?, where there are no participants?

R.O.B : *Snort* figure it by yourself boy, But a fair warning, once you make a mistake on travelling on other universe, You'll be trapped on the ORG Battle royal, which is a High Chance.

Jacob : ...I understand, Im ready to go now.

The White silhouette snapped his fingers and Jacob was gone in a Flash as a new person replaced his spot.

??? : OH... MY... GOD!!!, I knew Truck-Sama was real.

R.O.B : ( An... Idiot I See... This guy will be dead in half a year- )

??? : Hey God, I want you to give me a wish, I want to have a big D*ck and Be more handsome, make me a hundred time more powerful than those athletes and Transport me in Kuroinu!!!, Wait... I can wish Right...? this isn't one of those heaven and Hell Judgement?

R.O.B : I... Y-Yes ... ( I take it back... he won't make it a month... )

??? : Heheheheh... Im gonna F#ck those bi#ches... kekeke... IM GONNA BUILD MY HAREM!!!

R.O.B : Sigh... ( Make it a Week... )

* * *

**Im gonna focus on this for now...**

**Hi guys the mc has only given basic knowledge about the World of Anime, So he got no knowledge about the Cast but he would encounter them.**

**The Mc will be transported randomly and Years before the Canon.**

**Oh, and Im not following the Plot.**

**so list your pairings. ( 1 per world, My choice is not included )**

**1st : Cinder**

**2nd.. ?**

**Mc personality:**

**Anti social**

**Cold**

**Logical**

**A guy who likes more gains**

**Paranoid**

**Mc Karma : Chaotic-Neutral**


End file.
